1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a wedge connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,273 discloses an electrical connector with a general "C" shaped sleeve and a wedge. The wedge is stamped and formed from sheet metal and has a tab at its front end. The tab engages a front end of the sleeve to resist withdrawal of the wedge from the sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,081 discloses a wedge connector with a "C" shaped sleeve having a hole in its middle section for engaging a dimple on a stamped and formed sheet metal wedge. Other U.S. Patents that relate to wedge connectors include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,724 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,025 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,147 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,449 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,974 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,928 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,167 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,543 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,332 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,050 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,791 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,310 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,333 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,205 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,264 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,205 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,920 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,921 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,087 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,062 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,894 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,403 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,856 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,653 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,996 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,420 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,422